


【月球多cp】京城趣闻录

by 1118Lucia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1118Lucia/pseuds/1118Lucia
Summary: 丢个设定，伯爵的部分有点擦边球所以丢熬三玩玩老北京的各cp设定，闪恩，伯咕，梅林罗曼，周迦篇幅很能看出私心*两个梅林是兄妹设定，不是同一个人
Relationships: 亚梅 - Relationship, 伯爵咕哒 - Relationship, 周迦 - Relationship, 梅林罗曼, 闪恩
Kudos: 11





	【月球多cp】京城趣闻录

**Author's Note:**

> 丢个设定，伯爵的部分有点擦边球所以丢熬三  
> 玩玩老北京的各cp设定，闪恩，伯咕，梅林罗曼，周迦  
> 篇幅很能看出私心  
> *两个梅林是兄妹设定，不是同一个人

闪恩  
四九城里谁人不知谁人不晓那位闪爷是老天赏饭吃，生来一双能鉴真品的眼睛，红得透亮比鸡血大红袍还抓人。比起鉴宝这一双眼睛更能鉴人，闪爷眼睛毒得很，扫一眼便知道人的底细，面前这个脸上的疤是被老婆打出来的还是自己捡漏反被漏捡，悔不当初自己挠的，他门儿清。他眼神还凶，一双眼睛看谁都满打满的不屑，眉毛撇下来逼着眼睛的时候能直接把大老爷们瞪得抖如筛糠。  
除开这一双眼睛，闪爷还有两个点能称得上“毒”，一个是脾气，一个是口才。闪爷的脾气那是能翻了天去自己做天，人们私底下传着他是从前禁城里那位的血亲，后来那位没落了，闪爷的家族却一直脊背笔直站着，甚至在闪爷父亲这一辈蒸蒸日上得让别家都眼红。闪爷就在这黄金窝里长大，别说含着金汤匙，头发都是金丝一条一条磨出来的，脾气自然横的不行，有人跟他顶一句嘴他非得把人摁在地上揍一顿，一边揍还一边给人讲道理非得让人家认同了他才肯罢休，要是人太倔就再给他吟诗一首，通篇找不着一个脏字儿，指桑骂槐的劲头能把人膈应死。  
闪爷的毒口才毒就毒在他文采好，心情好了骂人像在写满分作文，面上夸你实则损得妈都认不出来；心情不好了骂一个打碎碗的人比骂造反的人还凶，他一开口也没粗话，文绉绉的，但是听得人第一句就恨不得当场自裁。他这口才也是博览群书练出来的，小时候也不像别家小孩一样整天翻墙挖泥淘的脏兮兮，人家好钢用在刀刃上，黄金的脑子全用来学习了，诗词歌赋人理伦常不止，闪爷算得上知天文下知地理，骂人也拐弯抹角的，没点底子都听不懂他在说什么。

有人得问了，这闪爷脾气臭成这样，嘴下还不留情了，得竖了不少敌吧？

是，讨厌他的人不少，拥戴他的人更多，用现在小姑娘的话来说就是“黑的发红，红的发黑”。讨厌他的恨得咬牙切齿，拥戴他的恨不得以身代闪爷过劳。讨厌他的整天想着暗杀，但架不住闪爷捏着整个四九城的经济命脉，古有天子脚下无人敢造次，今有他吉尔伽美什只手遮天，那些讨厌他的，恨不得杀了他的，都得赔着笑脸在他手底下讨生活；第二则是闪爷能打，体术一流，手边还总是有各种稀奇古怪的小玩意儿能吓得那帮人屁滚尿流鼻青脸肿。  
——第三则是，闪爷身边的另一位爷，唤作恩奇都，众人敬他一声“恩爷”。

四九城人尽皆知闪爷是天，而提到了这位天爷爷就不得不提上恩爷。不同于闪爷，恩爷几乎没有仇敌，一来他嘴不毒，说的都在理不服不行；二来他比闪爷还能打，下手也比闪爷重的多；三来，他长得实在好看。  
闪爷生的太过锋芒毕露，还总是瞪人，没人敢仔细瞧他一张俊脸；恩爷就不同，他眼睛弯弯如新月，头发比春天的湖水还漂亮，笑起来比城头老字号的那家麦芽糖还甜，几乎没人见过他不笑的样子。  
有招惹了闪爷被恩爷打了一顿的人，能下床的时候已经痴了，逢人便道“那恩奇都是真吓人，下手忒狠还在笑眯眯，但是真好看啊。”说着就捧住脸开始发癔症，众人便都发笑了。

恩爷还有一项好本事算是四九城一绝，那就是制物。经了他手的，若非是闪爷的眼睛，没人辩得出真假，雕刻和做久的功夫可算一绝。他还精通修缮，拿手好戏便是金缮技艺，拿金缮修好的古物能比原来的好看上十倍。他人厚道，自己做的仿物都按照仿物的价格来，绝不虚高，信誉极好。  
这两人看似是一矛一盾的典型，实际上整天勾肩搭背狼狈为奸。恩爷就算指着闪爷的鼻子说他前天晚上偷吃了自己的蛋糕要他赔十箱，闪爷也只会一个电话喊来二十箱，顺便再要恩爷早上陪他去公园溜溜新买的那只白鹦鹉。

至于这两人怎么结缘的，说来话长长话短说，总之十来年前闪爷正是脾气差劲的顶峰，每天能炸了一家屋子，恰逢此时还说不上是恩爷的恩奇都新入城讨口手艺饭吃，谁知第一天就和闪爷来了个硬碰硬，两人约好一周后在闪爷家打一架分胜负。众人翘首期盼这一周后的大决战，奈何恩奇都两手空空，推开大门走进去后还礼貌地合上了。于是一整日的拆房噪音后众人只见那金碧辉煌的地标塌得干净，瓦砾堆里滚着一个金毛一个绿毛的人影，两个人费劲坐起来碰碰拳头，从此就成了挚交。闪爷新建的房子哪哪儿都有恩爷的位置，连床都是能让两个人打滚的。  
有人盼着恩爷能管管闪爷的脾气，后来闪爷脾气是好了不少但依旧恶劣的很，恩爷也被带坏了，纯天然地散发出让人心梗的气息，可谓近朱者赤近墨者黑。

后来闪爷有天夜里等了许久不见恩奇都回来睡，他习惯了怀里抱着个人，这下空空的怎么都睡不着。出了回廊才看见恩奇都坐在锦鲤池边上的石凳在雕一块鸡血石，刀落手稳，利索飒爽，衬得满月黯然无色。闪爷欣赏半晌，打了注意要多装一个电灯。  
次日一早闪爷要了那块大红袍来看，恩奇都雕的是一方印章，下面端端正正用隶书写“吉尔伽美什”五个字，上头刻了一只貔貅，线条流畅苍劲有力。恩奇都笑话他说每次都只见他和人打架乱丢东西，说他只出不进，要他学学貔貅只进不出。闪爷没同他讲自家的玩意儿能够他们俩挥霍几千年，他收下了这枚印章，转头就用在聘请恩奇都当自家古玩店大师傅的文书上。

那么好的一个人，他捡到宝了。

梅林罗曼  
梅林，布淀胡同口算命骗人的。  
罗曼，佳乐巷小有名气的医生。

这俩怎么撞上的呢？

也是孽缘，一女顾客喜欢罗曼，去找梅林支招儿，梅林那孙子净出馊主意还想看好戏。站在胡同门口看罗曼衣服乱糟糟冲出来一副要失身的样子，嘴里还喊着“我是要娶魔法☆梅莉的人我们没可能的！”就撞在了梅林身上，脸红红地抬起来看他。  
梅良心突然就有心了，不过任重而道远。

伯爵咕哒  
爱德蒙唐泰斯，法国侦探，被上司下派来京城查案，实则公款旅游。  
藤丸立香，女孩子，四九城土生土长的，被指派给爱德蒙当导航的。  
爱德蒙本来是被陷害来四九，看似公款旅游实则无限期搁置，本人表面上没什么变化，朋友不多但个个都靠得住。藤丸立香原本是爱德蒙德其中一个朋友李书文担心外国人在四通八达的北京城迷路介绍给他当导航的，但是此土生土长北京人极不靠谱，带着刚下船的爱德蒙从十一点转到十一点，最后还是爱德蒙靠自己地图辨认的能力找回了招待所。  
爱德蒙在四九城也找到了有趣的事，当然也能用上自己身为侦探的能力，而藤丸立香做助手的主要作用其实是消耗甜食和发散性思维。

周迦  
阿周那，后海边上酒吧的老板。  
迦尔纳，阿周那酒吧里的驻唱。  
大学的时候迦尔纳，阿周那和马嘶组过乐队，阿周那主唱，迦尔纳架子鼓，马嘶键盘手。乐队小有名气。  
后来大四一开学的时候迦尔纳不辞而别，乐队四分五裂，毕业后阿周那回北京开了酒吧，安安稳稳过了五年找了个驻唱，毛遂自荐的一张脸抬起来，是迦尔纳。  
兜兜转转，还是这个人。

亚梅（BG）  
亚瑟（♂）和梅林（♀），从不列颠漂洋过海来四九城开了家夫妻店，不列颠风味餐厅，专卖英式早餐，土豆泥，土豆泥，土豆泥，土豆泥，土豆泥，土豆泥，炸鱼薯条，土豆泥，土豆泥，英式下午茶，土豆泥，土豆泥。味道很好，亚瑟亲自认证。  
梅林（♀），著名虚拟偶像网骗，网名魔法☆梅莉，直播里给餐厅打广告被魔法☆梅莉厨罗曼看见。罗曼拽着梅林（♂）来给偶像打榜，结果两个梅良心面面相觑。


End file.
